Main
The Sith Imperium is an RP-guild for Star Wars: The Old Republic. We're located on the Star Forge server. Our primary focus is character-driven RP with an over-arcing guild storyline. Although we have been known to get together for other activities (Flashpoints, Operations, PVP, etc), these are not the focus of our guild. The Sith Imperium Wikia is our go-to location for all character and guild lore, RP logs, short stories, and logistical information. Recently, our guild relocated from the Bergeren Colony server to Ebon Hawk. Following the server merge and the establishment of megaservers, we now function on the Star Forge server. We used this opportunity to create an event which would allow us to redefine our characters and our guild. We're calling this "The New Beginning." A NEW BEGINNING The 'Orientation' and 'Brotherhood Speech' wikia pages will give information to all members (old and new) about our guild and set up the the status quo. * Orientation (Currently outdated regarding academy progression) * Brotherhood Speech (Currently Outdated/WIP) USEFUL LINKS These links will give information to all members about topics imperative to guild RP participation, character development, and character biographies, as well as acces Roleplay Resources * Resource: Ceremonies * Resource: Formalities, Customs, and Courtesies * Resource: Brief Sith Imperium History * Resource: Law in the Sith Imperium * Resource: Roleplay Combat Rules * Resource: Solaria CHARACTER PROGRESSION The One Sith Academy New members of the Sith Imperium must go through mandatory lessons at the Sith Imperium's very own One Sith Academy. The Academy serves to educate all new members on the Imperium's lore, customs, beliefs, and general important information. Additionally, the Academy teaches role-players the in's and out's of the Roleplay Battle Rules we use in our RP Combat. * Character Progression: The One Sith Academy Apprenticeship Force Users that complete the One Sith Academy progress on to an Apprenticeship. During this stage of progression, acolytes will be chosen by a Force-user that has attained the rank of Lord or higher. The apprenticeship shall go over, in depth, similar topics to those mentioned in the One Sith Academy. Additionally, trials and tests may be setup by the master to challenge and engage their apprentice(s). * Character Progression (Sith): Apprenticeship MINISTRIES The Sith Imperium is divided up into governmental bodies called ministries. These ministries each oversee different functions of the government. Without even one, it is likely that the whole governmental structure would collapse. If one of your characters are interested in joining a ministry, and has completed their time at the One Sith Academy, contact that ministry's Minister or Deputy Minister, or have the message be relayed through a member of the ministry. The current active ministries are as follows: * Ministry of Law & Justice, headed by Princess Azu'lae Vizsla * Ministry of War, headed by Darth Tyrol Marec * Ministry of Intelligence, headed by Director Myara Noveski * Ministry of State & Education, headed by Darth Galic * Ministry of Mysteries & Ancient Knowledge, headed by Primarch Bhula Roderick * Ministry of Underworld Operations, headed by Prince Andrekios Shay In addition to the council, there is also always a serving Lord Emperor, Emperor's Hand, and Emperor's Wrath. Currently, the positions are occupied by the following: * Darth Veldarius Imperior, as Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. * Leskee Ordo, as the Emperor's Hand. * Princess Azu'lae Vizsla, as the Emperor's Wrath. . LINKS The Sith Imperium The One Sith The Dark Council Ministries Active Personnel Logs Imperium Archives Historical Database RP Resources Our Discord Coruscant Translator LATEST ACTIVITY